


Betting High

by ReginaNocis



Series: Betting [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emails, F/F, M/M, Proposals, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clint makes more bets and maybe wins some, Tony is insecure (again), Steve gets nervous, and Bruce knows what he wants and how to get it. Also, Phil knows how to be a good friend when he's needed, and Pepper just wants everyone to be happy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting High

Clint,  
I never really got to thank you for nosing your way into the tower emails. And even though I made Jarvis officially lock you out, I still appreciate you helping me see the light.  
Tony

Tony,  
I know there was a compliment in with all those insults somewhere! You're welcome, Stark.  
Clint

Clint,  
None of this Stark shit, I'm Tony. Damn, you just won another bet, didn't you?  
Tony

Tony,  
Yeah, I've got to win some of them! Nat is killing me. It doesn't help that I interfered and helped her win the big one.  
Clint

Clint,  
Yeah, but you got the good stuff. I have more arrows and a new-and-improved bow for you in my lab downstairs, whenever you have time to pick them up.  
Tony

Tony,  
I knew there was a reason I was helping you!   
Clint

~~

Phil,  
Did you see the amazing new bow Tony made for me? It's awesome!  
Clint

Clint,  
I did see it. You've been waving it in my face for three days now. Don't you have bets to make with Romanov?  
Phil

Phil,  
What did she do to piss you off this time?  
Clint

Clint,  
It doesn't matter. I've dealt with it.  
Phil

Phil,  
Is she in one piece?  
Clint

Clint,  
Of course. Not everything is done in violence.  
Phil

Phil,  
But where's the fun in nonviolence?  
Clint

Clint,  
Go look in the public office and tell me that's not fun for us.  
Phil

Phil,  
Okay, yeah, that's pretty funny.   
Clint

~~

Pepper,  
Coulson has me on the public desk for the week. He's mad because I finished the mission early on purpose to make our date. Apparently, I killed too many people.   
Nat

Nat,  
Well, maybe you shouldn't have killed people just to get back to me faster.  
Pep

Pep,  
You're saying you're not glad I made it back on time? That you didn't have a good time? That night is worth a thousand weeks on this desk.  
Nat

Nat,  
Aw, I love you. Speaking of love, did you hear about Tony?   
Pep

Pep,  
Which thing? You realize my partner is Hawkeye, right? He's kept me updated on that relationship from before it was a real relationship.  
Nat

Nat,  
That Tony is going to propose. He came and showed me the rings this morning. They're gorgeous, and hand crafted, specially for Bruce and Steve.   
Pep

Pep,  
You're kidding! No, I didn't know that! And you'd better be careful not to tell anyone else. If Clint finds out, he'll flip. And he doesn't have a filter.  
Nat

Nat,  
Alright, thanks for the warning.   
Pep

~~

Tony,  
The rings are great. I just finished having them sized, so they're completely ready. I actually wanted to talk to you about rings...  
Pepper

Pepper,  
Great, thanks! So what did you want to talk about rings for? Are you buying one for Nat?  
Tony

Tony,  
Not that it's your business, but yes. I want to marry her. I love her.  
Pepper

Pepper,  
Do you want my opinion of the ring, or what?  
Tony

Tony,  
That too. I mostly wanted to tell you that I took an advance in pay, so I can buy one.  
Pepper

Pepper,  
That's fine! Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about a raise and taking some time off. You work too hard, Pep.  
Tony

Tony,  
If I took time off, Stark Industries would collapse. But I'll take the raise. And maybe I'll take a few days for a “honeymoon”. Providing she says yes.  
Pepper

Pepper,  
How will she not say yes? She's going to say yes.  
Tony

~~

Bruce,  
Has Tony been acting weird again?  
Steve

Steve,  
You noticed too? This is almost worse than the last time. You know, when he thought he wasn't good enough for us. He better not go off like that again. I will find a way to make him see what he means to us.   
Bruce

Bruce,  
Me too. I don't understand what the problem is. We've all been so happy!  
Steve

Steve,  
I thought so too.  
Bruce

~~

Nat,  
A hundred bucks says Tony proposes when he takes them out to dinner tomorrow night.   
Clint

Clint,  
Why must you make these bets that you can't win? He's going to propose in Malibu next weekend.  
Nat

Nat,  
You're on!  
Clint

Clint,  
I almost feel bad for taking all your money.  
Nat

~~

Romanov,  
I want in on this bet. A hundred bucks says he blurts it out in the lab sometime this week between the dinner and leaving for Malibu.  
Coulson

Coulson,  
Have you spoken to Clint about this?  
Romanov

Romanov,  
Of course I have. He likes it. He told me to ask you.  
Coulson

Coulson,  
Okay, you're in.  
Romanov

~~

Agent,  
Your archer has been hacking my AI this week. Is there a reason you're not keeping track of him?  
Tony

Mr. Stark,  
What he does in his own time is not my business.  
Agent Coulson

Agent,  
I've heard that it very much is your business. I don't care if it's SHIELD knowledge or not, I want it to stop. Please.  
Tony

Mr. Stark,  
I'll see what can be done. Be warned that he hardly listens to me.  
Coulson

~~

Clint,  
Stop hacking Jarvis. Tony is getting huffy.  
Phil

~~

Steve,  
I have a theory on why Tony is acting like this. Pepper is planning on proposing to Nat. I think he's getting depressed. Everyone he cares about is getting married and we aren't.   
Bruce

Bruce,  
Yeah, I'd heard about Ms. Potts and Ms. Romanov. I'm happy for them! But I think you're right about Tony wanting that.   
Steve

Steve,  
Are you up for it?  
Bruce

Bruce,  
Are you proposing to me? In email?  
Steve

Steve,  
I'm more asking if you want to propose to Tony with me. But yeah, I guess that kind of is a proposal, in an odd way.  
Bruce

Bruce,  
I think it's a great idea. And I'll be honest, I've had rings for both of you for a couple of weeks now.   
Steve

Steve,  
Me too, for both of you.   
Bruce

Bruce,  
Odd, how that worked out.  
Steve

Steve,  
It just means that it's meant to be.  
Bruce

Bruce,  
You think so?  
Steve

Steve,   
Of course I do!  
Bruce

Bruce,  
And you think Tony will say yes? Because I think it's really going to hurt if he says no. I don't want to lose either of you.  
Steve

Steve,   
Even if Tony doesn't want to get married, he won't leave us. And if he doesn't want to, you and I will just get married without him.  
Bruce

Bruce,  
That sounds pretty good to me.  
Steve

~~

Pep,  
What's been going on around the tower? I was gone for two days and Steve and Bruce are whispering in corners, Tony locked himself in his lab, and Clint and Coulson are arguing about something.   
Nat

Nat,  
I don't know what's going on with Steve and Bruce, but Tony is nervous for his proposal. He canceled the Malibu trip, which was disappointing. And Coulson is yelling at Clint for hacking Jarvis again.   
Pep

Pep,  
Wow. A lot has happened then. I bet Bruce and Steve are worried that Tony is upset with them. Although I have no idea what they think they did.  
Nat

Nat,  
Seems likely. It's slightly irritating that they're being like this. If they'd just communicate!  
Pep

Pep,  
Yeah, but we can't make them.  
Nat

Nat,  
Or can we?  
Pep

~~

Jarvis-Recorded Mission Comms:

Tony: So, who wants to get out of here after this fight is over?  
Steve: Is now the time for this? We're in the middle of not dying!  
Clint: Calm down, Cap. We're all good, I've got eyes on the leader.  
Tony: See, everything is- **crash** Shit! Not good!  
Hulk: Tin Man okay?  
Tony: Yeah buddy, I'm fine.  
Steve: Focus, guys! We'll discuss other things back at the tower.

**fighting sounds**

Tony: But really, I have a question for you guys.   
Steve: **sighs** What is it, Iron Man?  
Tony: I've been thinking about this for ages.  
Clint: Shit, you're doing this here?   
Nat: Shut it, Hawkeye!  
Tony: Yeah, Hawkeye!  
Steve: Get on with it, Tony.  
Clint: No Tony, now really isn't the time. You're going to cause a ton of accidents!  
Nat: Hawkeye, this really has nothing to do with you.  
Tony: So I was thinking, and I actually bought ri-- **crash** **static**

~~

Bruce,  
Tony isn't awake yet. The doctors don't know how long it will take, but they're hoping he'll be up soon. You rest, because I know you're exhausted from the other guy, and I'll pick you up to take you to him later.  
Pepper

Pepper,  
I'd rather go now. At the very least, I can be there for Steve.  
Bruce

Bruce,  
Steve has asked that you stay back. Just for a couple hours. I'd listen if I were you.  
Pepper

Pepper,   
It might be safer for everyone if I get to Tony and Steve NOW.  
Bruce

Bruce,  
Alright... I'm on my way.  
Pepper

~~

Clint,  
We know you know what he was going to say. We want to know what it is.   
Bruce & Steve

Guys,  
I can't tell you. I've been sworn to secrecy by Phil and Nat. Sorry.  
Clint

Clint,  
It's in your best interest to tell us now.  
Steve

Clint,  
You don't want to get the Hulk mad at you, do you?  
Bruce

~~

Nat,  
He's threatening me with the Hulk. What am I supposed to do?!  
Clint

Clint,  
Be a man.   
Nat

Nat,  
Easy for you to say!  
Clint

Clint,  
In case it has escaped your notice, I am not a man.   
Nat

~~

Bruce & Steve,  
I can't and won't tell you what Stark was talking about. He'll be awake soon enough to tell you himself. Until then, just don't worry about it. It wasn't anything bad.  
Clint

Clint,  
It better not be.  
Bruce & Steve

~~

Jarvis-Hospital Report

Mr. Stark is improving rapidly. Three broken and healing ribs, a minor concussion, a broken ankle, and multiple cuts and bruises. His unconsciousness is due to shock to the head during battle. Estimated time of consciousness: Three days.

~~

Steve,  
Did you see Jarvis's report? Tony is going to wake up in three days.   
Bruce

Bruce,  
Thank god he's going to be okay!  
Steve

Steve,  
Yeah. Pepper thinks that it's the surgery that was giving him problems before the injuries even happened. She thinks his heart has been acting up, and that's why he's still out.  
Bruce

Bruce,  
You know, I'd wondered myself. He's been spending so much time in that damn lab!  
Steve

Steve,  
Nothing down there would help him with a heart problem though. So I don't know what the real problem was, but that's not it.  
Bruce

Bruce,  
So he was probably down there to avoid us.  
Steve

Steve,  
I don't know why he would. But yes.  
Bruce

Bruce,  
Maybe we weren't what he wanted. Maybe he just wanted what we had.  
Steve

~~

Nat,  
They're getting the wrong idea. Jarvis sent me their emails this last time, and they think Tony doesn't really want them!  
Pep

Pep,  
This isn't good. The next step is breaking it off with him before he can tell them what was really wrong... Not good!  
Nat

Nat,  
I know!  
Pep

~~

Clint,  
Now is the time for your interference. Please.  
Nat

Nat,  
I thought you didn't like it when I stepped in.  
Clint

Clint,  
Usually I don't. This time it's important.  
Nat

Nat,  
Fine. But I'm not forfeiting the bet for doing this.   
Clint

Clint,  
Agreed.  
Nat

~~

Steve,  
We need to talk. I know what's going on. All of what's going on. And it was pointed out to me that you think Tony doesn't want you. You're wrong.  
Clint

Clint,  
You're probably wrong. Were you reading our emails again?  
Steve

Steve,  
No, not this time. Someone else told me about it. I didn't read the emails at all.  
Clint

Clint,  
Okay then. What is it you know?  
Steve

Steve,  
If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else. Especially not Bruce. And you can't let Tony know.  
Clint

Clint,  
Fine.  
Steve

Steve,  
Tony loves you both more than anything else. Pepper helped him size rings for you both. He was planning on proposing at that dinner you guys had, but he chickened out. Then he was going to propose in Malibu, and he chickened out there too. That's what he wanted to do over the comms, when I stopped him. That wasn't the time or place.  
Clint

Clint,  
Are you... are you sure?  
Steve

Steve,  
Yeah, I'm sure. Pepper showed me a picture of the rings. They're perfect for you and Bruce! Some material he made himself.  
Clint

Clint,  
But why would he be scared to do that? We both love him just as much!  
Steve

Steve,  
The same reason he never told you how he felt before. He's insecure.  
Clint

Clint,  
Why are you helping us?  
Steve

Steve,  
Because I'm a nice person sometimes.  
Clint

Clint,  
And Natasha told you to?  
Steve

Steve,  
And Natasha told me to.  
Clint

~~

Bruce,  
I don't think Tony was doing it to get away from us. Have you noticed that once every few months there's a week or so that he disappears altogether? I asked Jarvis about it. He says Tony disappears when he's somehow reminded of his past. His parents and Stane.   
Steve

Steve,  
You think he's just living in the past lately?   
Bruce

Bruce,  
Yes, that's my new theory. Also, the fact that he still gets so upset about them tells me everything I need to know about his insecurity. When he wakes up tomorrow, we both need to be there. We'll be the first ones he sees, and maybe he'll realize that he's worth a lot more than they ever made him think.  
Steve

Steve,   
That's actually a really great idea. I'm not sure why I didn't think to ask Jarvis about Tony's disappearance, either. When he stopped letting me into the lab, I just backed off. I should have investigated.  
Bruce

Bruce,  
None of us were exactly thinking clearly. Now we've had time to rest and think, we can do better.  
Steve

Steve,  
And we will do better. We have to. I can't lose Tony any more than you can.   
Bruce

Bruce,  
We're not going to lose him. I have faith in that.  
Steve

~~

Pep,  
We did good. :)  
Nat

Nat,  
Yes, we did. Speaking of, will you meet me at our spot?   
Pep

Pep,  
Sure. Something wrong?  
Nat

Nat,  
I really hope not.  
Pep

~~

Tony,  
Great to have you up and at it!  
Coulson

Agent,  
What is it you're after? Because I'm not much in the inventing mood.  
Tony

Tony,  
I want you to talk to your lovers. They've been worried sick, and you locked them out of your penthouse. Why?  
Coulson

Agent,  
I don't see how that's your business.  
Tony

Tony,  
I'm asking as a friend. I have a feeling you need one of those.  
Coulson

Agent,  
You already know what's going on. Otherwise you wouldn't be writing. Typing? What's the correct way to phrase that? Doesn't matter.   
Tony

Tony,  
I do know what's going on. I don't understand why you're avoiding them so badly. They want the same things you do, Tony.   
Coulson

Agent,  
Why would they want me? I'm messed up. I spent all week locked in my lab where they couldn't get me, then I got severely injured, and now I've locked myself away again. Why would they want someone who does this normally?  
Tony

Tony,  
Okay, knowing that's how you feel, let's look at Banner. Half of his time is spent as a giant green rage-monster. He destroys the lives of people he cares about. The whole relationship with Betty? A disaster. He didn't even know he could have sex eight months ago, until Steve helped him figure out that he could. He didn't want to be with either of you at first, because he didn't want to hurt you. He tried because he loves you both.

Let's look at Steve. He spent the first twenty years of his life as a scrawny asthmatic boy. He was bullied and beaten and told he was worthless. He couldn't save his best friend, even after taking a serum that made him big and strong. His entire life was ripped away and replaced by the nightmare that is the twenty-first century. He doesn't know very much about anything modern, much less gay relationships. But he's willing to try with you and Bruce, because he loves you.

So yes, your past sucks. So do theirs. They managed to get past it (kind of) because they love you and each other. You love them both too. You can do this, Tony. I don't think they mind you taking a few days locked in a room by yourself. But right now, right after you nearly died, is not the time for this. They need to know you're okay.   
Coulson

Coulson,  
I never... you're right. I know you are. It's just so hard to imagine that the three people I cared about, my family, told me all those things, and they aren't really true. You know? Family shouldn't... you don't think of family as being able to lie to you.  
Tony

Tony,  
I know. Bruce went through something very similair. His father was an alcoholic drunk. Maybe if you let him in, he can tell you about it.   
Coulson

Coulson,  
Thank you, Phil. I don't know why you want to help me, but thank you.  
Tony

Tony,  
It's what friends do.  
Phil

~~

Nat,  
New bet.   
Clint

Clint,  
Spit it out then.  
Nat

Nat,  
Isn't being engaged supposed to make you happier?  
Clint

Clint,  
Fury is on my ass about it. So spit it out or stop wasting my time.  
Nat

Nat,  
Fine. I bet Bruce is the first to propose.  
Clint

Clint,  
That's crazy! Tony has proven he isn't capable, but I think Steve will do it. He's got the leader quality that's going to make him feel obligated.  
Nat

Nat,  
Yeah, but he's just as nervous as Tony is. Bruce is the only one who is completely sure. I've never seen him want something so bad.  
Clint

Clint,  
Oh, it's on. I'm so going to win.  
Nat

~~

Epilogue: In which Bruce and Steve demonstrate how good they are at shocking Tony Stark

This time the penthouse wasn't empty. Tony was just in the other room, getting changed. They were planning on going out, and Steve was going to propose. Just like he and Bruce had discussed before. But Steve was more nervous than he'd ever been before, even more than he was before taking the serum. Bruce could see it in the way his hands were shaking. He kept patting his pocket, making sure the ring box was still there. 

“Steve, I promise everything will turn out the way we want it,” Bruce assured him quietly. Steve just nodded, unable to speak. 

Bruce had his own plan in place. He was very aware of the fact that Steve was just as insecure as Tony. He knew they'd both have problems expressing feelings. Which is why he had his own ring box hidden in his jacket pocket. He'd known, from the moment this had started, that he'd be the most stable in the relationship. It was a good laugh for him. The first time he'd been considered stable since the accident. 

Tony was walking out of the bedroom, and Steve was looking particularly pale, and Bruce sighed to himself and grabbed their hands. “We'll be late if we keep going like this. Come on, the limo is waiting already. Happy will get impatient with us,” he reprimanded. 

“Happy is being paid. He can suck it up and wait a while longer if we want him to,” Tony said, smiling to show that he was joking. He'd come a long way in the few days since he'd let them in. 

“Yes, but Happy has a family waiting for him at home,” Steve reminded him. Bruce thought about having his own family very often now. But he was in no hurry, and he wasn't even going to mention it to the others. 

“Yeah... okay, let's go then,” Tony sighed. Steve could just see the silver wrist bands that would summon his armor if they were in danger. He had a collapsible version of his shield hidden on his back under his jacket, and Bruce could change on command now. (And Tony had given him a tiny gun that he knew how to use, which was strapped to his ankle.) They would be safe.

~~

The restaurant was fancy. They had expected nothing less with Tony. The table was in the back, away from prying eyes, which would be nice for their plans. 

“Tony, we wanted to talk to you about something,” Steve started. Bruce had to admit that he was surprised: he didn't think Steve would have been able to talk himself into even starting. A few tables away, he could see a trio watching them closely (but discreetly, of course). He rolled his eyes internally; they must be the subject of yet another bet.

“Guys,” he said quietly. “We have an audience. Clint must have made another bet. Shall we make a bet of our own over who wins?”

“Betting is morally wrong,” Steve started, looking stern. Then he smiled. “But Ms. Romanov always wins.”

“Nah, Coulson is going to win this one. He's pretty invested, I'd bet,” Tony countered. Bruce laughed quietly.

“Clint has been losing so much lately, he's bound to win one soon. I think it'll be whatever this one is,” he argued. 

“Then there's our bet. What's the wager?” Tony asked. 

“This is just for fun. But okay, the losers have to do whatever the winner says for a full day,” Bruce decided. Tony smirked.

“I can think of so many ways that can go, and all of them are extremely pleasant,” he stated, the innuendo obvious to even Steve.

“I just wish we knew what the bet was,” Steve said calmly, ignoring Tony's comment completely. Bruce nodded. 

The food came, and everything was going well. But Steve hadn't made another move, and Bruce could tell he wasn't going to by the way he wouldn't meet their eyes. Tony was starting to look slightly upset, and Bruce was just done.

“Tony, there's something I need to say,” he said quietly. Tony trailed off of whatever explanation he was giving, and he gave Bruce a slightly scared and resigned look. 

“Get it over with then,” he said dejectedly.

“Don't look so upset, I'm not... this isn't upsetting. Well, it shouldn't be. Steve and I have been talking about our future as a relationship, and we both know where we want it to go. We wanted to catch you up to speed,” he started. Then he took the ring box out of his pocket, careful to hold it under the table where it couldn't be seen.

“Is this the time that you tell me you don't want me in your future?” Tony asked. He was trying to seem unconcerned, but Steve and Bruce knew him too well. He was hurting, because he didn't believe they could want him. 

“No. In every scenario I've ever run in my mind, you're a part of my future, Tony. Both of you are. I love you both too much to ever lose you. Which is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you both,” he replied, finally showing Tony the ring box. Steve had never gotten to see Bruce's rings, and Bruce hadn't seen Steve's. So when Steve pulled out his box as well and they both opened them, they were stunned by how perfect the rings really were.

Bruce's rings were extensions of himself. There were little emeralds embedded in them to make them appear to be glowing green. Steve's had little diamonds, sapphires, and rubies, to show his patriotic side. But they were both surprised when Tony pulled out a box of his own and showed them two rings made of the same metal as the iron man suits. They were gold, with rubies making the shape of the Arc Reactor in the very center of the band. 

“That was always my plan too. I want to spend forever with you both. I just... didn't have the courage to say it,” Tony whispered, tears in his eyes. He took the rings out of the box and put them on Steve's and Bruce's fingers. The rings were exchanged like that, and the trio was officially engaged.

~~

Nat,  
I totally won. You so owe me!  
Clint

Clint,  
Did you know they had their own bet going? Bruce just happened to bet that you'd win our bet.  
Nat

Nat,  
Isn't that funny?  
Clint

Clint,  
Did you tell him?  
Nat

Nat,  
You know I didn't talk to Bruce. I talked to Steve, and it was just to stop him from dumping Tony. Just like you told me to.  
Clint

Clint,  
Whatever. You know where to collect your winnings.  
Nat

~~

Bruce,  
I hear you won your bet thanks to me. Well guess what, I won mine thanks to you.  
Clint

Clint,  
I know. You're not the only one who can hack Jarvis, you know. ;)  
Bruce

 

**I think there will be one more story in this series. Keep watching for it, because it's coming soon!**


End file.
